1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory of a water control valve core of a faucet, and more particularly to an innovative valve core with a lateral draft tube assembled externally onto the water control valve core.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
There are currently a variety of water control valve cores, which are comprised of a bottom inlet/outlet and bottom inlet/lateral outlet. As for water control valve core with a bottom inlet/outlet, the inlet/outlet guide channels of the faucet's valve groove are located at the bottom. So, the channels will be interleaved to connect the lateral outflow pipe, leading to bigger problems in fabrication and higher costs. For this reason, a raised water control valve core is developed in such a manner that both the inlet and outlet are arranged at the bottom, but the inlet is formed independently by a protruding tube to create a raised space at the bottom of the water control valve core, making it possible to discharge water laterally. However, the discharged water flows from the bottom of the water control valve core, namely, at the lower position of the faucet's valve groove, affecting and confining the height of the outflow pipe of the faucet. When the outflow pipe of the faucet is positioned higher than the outlet position of the water control valve core, a laterally recessed vertical guide space must be formed within the valve groove of the faucet to guide the water from water control valve core to the outflow pipe. Alternatively, a recessed upward guide surface is formed externally on the water control valve core; however, if a vertical guide space is formed within the faucet's valve groove, the recessed space will make it difficult for casting. On the other hand, if a guide surface is formed externally on the water control valve core, a sealing ring must be assembled at the top of the guide surface, so the maximum height of the guide surface will be obviously confined, leading to limited extension of the guide surface and limited height arrangement of faucet's outflow pipe.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.